A Son of Hermes
by SeanGallagher68
Summary: When an average kid Johny at CampHalfBlood well as average as you can be when your a DemiGod suddenly becomes the best fighter at camp and all the girls love him he is chosen to go on a quest with his best friend to find his missing dad... rated K
1. Chapter 1

I turned around and saw the butt of a spear coming straight at my face. I ducked at the last second, only to get a knee in the stomach from a big Ares kid, Ryan. I fell to the ground and mumbled, "Gods, I hate capture the flag against Ares."

"Come on Johny! Get up you little thief!" Ryan taunted me.

See, I'm a Hermes kid and as most of you know, he is the God of Thieves, and I am probably the best thief in the whole Hermes cabin. Well, I stole something from Ryan; his boar head necklace, and he's been waiting to get revenge ever since then. I would have gotten away with it except one of the Athena kids ratted me out because they're scared of Ryan and his friends.

I stood up now and thought I might have a small chance to get away from Ryan unhurt, but then all that hope faded when his three friends Logan, Dante, and Jerome, who everyone called Ram. (Don't ask why I have no idea.) Well anyway they are all from the Ares cabin, over six feet tall, and they all hated me for some reason. "I'm dead," I muttered.

"Damn right you are!" Dante spat at me. It didn't even seem like they wanted to go for our flag, which wasn't too far away from where we were, but they just seemed like they wanted to kill me.

I knew they wouldn't actually kill me because this was capture the flag and we were all camper's, but they wouldn't show any mercy when it came to beating the crap out of me. Right when they started to move in on me, I pulled out my sword and dagger, but I put them back right away when I remembered I had a few tricks up my sleeve.

They all seemed confused when I did that, but they didn't see anything strange, they just saw an easy target. I knew I would win this fight now, because before we started the capture the flag game today I pick pocketed a small container of Greek Fire from a Hephaestus kid. Also me and my best friend, Avery, had a simple plan; she was up in the trees with a her brother Brad, and if I was in trouble I could whistle and they would come lower a rope and pull me up.

So I whistled and pulled out the Greek Fire. A couple seconds later just as the Ares kids were about to reach me, the rope dropped down in front of me. I jumped and grabbed onto it and dropped the bottle onto the ground so it would break and start burning. They all jumped away from the fire and glared up at me.

They knew they wouldn't be able to get me when I was in the tree so they found a way to get me down. They went after the flag. I knew I couldn't let them get it, and when Avery and Brad looked at me, they knew what I was about to do.

"Thanks for getting me out of that guys," I said regretfully, "But I think all our efforts were in vain."

"We're coming with you Johny!" Avery said and Brad nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks but I got myself into this mess by stealing from Ryan, now I need to face my punishment for it."

And with that I lowered myself down from the tree and when I was about to charge Ryan and his buddies I saw something reflecting the sunlight in the grass. I bent down and picked up what looked to be like a golden drachma, but instead of the usual symbols it had a capital H on one side, and a caduceus: Hermes symbol. I figured it could be worth something so I kept it and put it in my pocket.

I'm not sure if when I put it in my pocket I felt stronger for some reason, or if it was just my imagination. I saw Ryan pick up our flag and all of them turned around and saw me with my sword and dagger drawn. Even though I'm only 5'3 and they're all almost a foot taller than me, I could tell by their eyes that I looked pretty intimidating. With my shirt and shorts singed from the Greek Fire I threw, and the sun reflecting off my armor and weapons it looked like a scene from a movie.

Right as I was about to charge, I heard a large group of people running through the woods towards the clearing. I turned around and saw Drew, the leader of the Apollo cabin, burst into the clearing with the other team's flag only to stop when he saw I was about to do. Most of the people from both teams came in chasing him, and also stopped and stared in awe as I charged.

Ram came running at me and I could instantly tell he was off balance, so I dove to the ground and rolled into his legs making him fall. I hopped to my feet and kicked him as hard as I could in the helmet making him lose conscious immediately. My team behind me cheered me on, but I didn't stop to listen as I had three more enemies to go.

Now Dante charged at me with his battle axe and shield. He swung at me which I blocked easily, and countered with my dagger making him step back. We fought like that for a few seconds until he stepped back. He made a move towards me but I saw him loosen his grip on his axe as if he wasn't going to use it and noticed he put his shield forward as if he was going to ram me with it.

I braced myself for the hit and grabbed onto the shield when he tackled me and we rolled over and over each other. Finally we stopped rolling and I jumped away. I had lost my dagger and couldn't find it but noticed he lost his shield to. I looked up and saw him running at me so I dove over to Dante's shield picked it up and threw it like a Frisbee. It hit Dante in the head and knocked him out as well.

Instead of hearing cheers from my team, I heard Avery shout, "Johny behind you!"

I instantly turned around and threw my sword up. I barely blocked Logan's double sword attack, and tried to recover but couldn't because of his lightning fast attacks. I finally jumped away and recovered. I then went on the offensive. I charge Logan, and swung my sword cutting his, swung again cutting his arm, kicked him in the chest and swung the butt of my sword into the side of his head causing him to fall dazed and confused.

Finally I turned to Ryan. He smiled wildly at me and said, "You somehow got lucky against those three idiots, but not against me." And he pulled out his dangerous spear and shield.

_We'll just see about that _I thought but didn't have time to say it when he charged. I started blocking his strikes left and right. After a few minutes of that it became too much and I lost the grip on my sword. It flew away into the Greek Fire that was still burning. I was left weaponless and defenseless.

I looked around for something that I could use as a weapon. I found something right when Ryan started charging. I dove away from his attack towards the flag he set in the ground. The pole to the flag was made of hard solid wood, and could easily block a sword or spear strike.

Ryan looked at me like I was crazy and smiled but I had a plan. When he came running up to me I threw the flag, still holding onto the pole, into his face so he couldn't see and yanked his spear from his grip. Pushed him to the ground and putting my foot against his throat so he couldn't move.

Everyone stared in awe at me. I just realized what I did. I, a small average 14 year old Hermes camper, defeated four senior Ares campers in a matter of minutes.

Finally Drew broke the stillness and walked up to me with the flag. "I think you deserve the honors." He said and handed me the flag.

I walked over to where our flag used to sit, and raised the other team's flag into the air and slammed it into the ground. Everyone, even most of the other team started cheering and crowding me shouting, "Johny! Johny! Johny!"

I felt awesome and it was the coolest thing ever, that moment, but I couldn't help but wonder how I did it. Almost none of the camper's, especially me, could take down our Ares kids at once. I suddenly remembered the coin that I picked up before the fight. I took it out of my pocket and suddenly felt exhausted. I put it back in and felt like I could take on the entire Ares cabin.

I didn't know why, or why me but Hermes placed this coin where I found it, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist keeping it, and it somehow made me stronger and a better fighter._ I'm going to find out why Hermes gave me this coin_, I thought to myself.

That night, like we usually do after capture the flag, we had a party. At parties like these I normally just hung out with Avery, Brad, and a few other kids I was close, but tonight everyone seemed to want to hang out with me. Even some of the Aphrodite girls who always acted like I didn't exist were surrounding me, saying to their siblings, "I saw him first," or "Omg! He's so cute!"

I didn't really understand it but when I finally got away from the crowd, I went looking for Avery and Brad. I found them sitting around the camp fire with Brad's secret crush Elizabeth, daughter of Aphrodite. Avery and Brad were both children of Apollo, and were my best friends even though Brad was two years older than me and Avery.

"Nice of you to finally join your real friends Mr. Popular!" Avery said angrily.

"What?" I replied wondering why she was acting this way. "I've been trying to find you ever since what happened during Capture the Flag!"

"Oh, yeah right! Your just happy to have more popular and pretty friends in the Aphrodite cabin!" She said acting like I didn't care about her.

What! I wanted to scream. I wasn't going to lie, the Aphrodite girls were pretty, but they so much time trying to be pretty when Avery was effortlessly beautiful. With her long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. I snapped out of it and said something back to her but Brad saved me here.

"Come one Avery you know he didn't want to be in that situation. We're his best friends, he wouldn't leave us, and you know all the guys at camp think you're one of the prettiest girls here." Brad said everything I wanted to but couldn't say myself.

"That's exactly how I feel Avery." I said trying to make her believe me.

"Yeah Avery," Elizabeth jumped in, "My sisters' all think he's cute and most of them like him, but they know not to try and take him. We all think you two would make a perfect couple!" She was smiling widely.

Me and Avery both looked at her like she was crazy until Drew came over with his girlfriend, Riley. Drew, who is the leader of the Apollo Cabin, is about six feet tall, ripped, with messy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Let's just say, all the girls love him. Riley is the leader of the Athena Cabin and she is tall, skinny with a model body, long blonde hair, and those misty gray eyes, and they were both 18. Let's just say all the guys love her, and the Aphrodite girls were all jealous. In a way they were perfect for each other.

"Mind if we join you?" Drew asked sitting down without waiting for an answer. "You know Johny that was probably the best fighting I've seen in a long time!"

"Thanks," I said embarrassed, "but it was probably just luck."

"Maybe, maybe not, but I do know one thing: you really pissed the Are's Camper's off this time. I know it was in Capture the Flag and it was fair, but you bested four of them at once. That's not going to fly so easy with them."

"So if they try and fight me I'll just beat them again." I said putting my hand in my pocket and feeling Hermes's coin.

"I don't think so." A voce behind us made all of us jump. We all turned around to see my smiling cabin counselor, Dustin.

"You scared the Hades out of me!" Riley shouted at him. "And were you eavesdropping?"

"Yes. Now be quiet and listen. Johny, what you did today was amazing, but you said it yourself: it could've been luck. And if they were to attack you again, I doubt you would be able to beat them. And if it wasn't luck and you could beat them again: Would you be able to beat the whole cabin?"

Dustin, who is about 16, is usually laid back and doesn't have a care in the world, seemed very concerned about me. And what he did say made sense. I wouldn't be able to beat them. "No." I said weakly.

"Right now I'm gonna have to ask you to do something you won't like. I want you to be close to me, or Drew, or Brad or some of our siblings for the next few days until this whole thing blows over."

He was right. I didn't like that. Reluctantly i said, "Fine."

"Okay, good." Dustin said, "Now the bonifres just about over lets head back to the cabin."

**End of chapter 1. I'm gonna try and upload the next chapter by either tomorrow or Monday.**

**Review it and tell me what you thought so far, and any suggestions you have! :D **

**Bye!**


	2. Deals and Duels

That night in my bunk, I took the Hermes coin I found and turned it into a necklace. This way I would always have it and be less likely to lose it. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to tell anyone about the coin and how it made me stronger but I knew I couldn't keep it to myself because I still wasn't sure why Hermes would choose to give the coin to me and not Dustin or some senior camper.

I decided to tell my best friend in the Hermes cabin, Lucas. Lucas was probably one of the most responsible Hermes camper here. He wasn't wild or the stealing type like me or most of the other kids, even Dustin would pull pranks or steal stuff every once in awhile. Well anyway, I knew he could keep a secret.

"Pssst! Lucas!" I whispered. I was pretty sure everyone else was asleep but I didn't wasn't to wake anyone else up. "Lucas!" I whispered a little louder, this time he mumbled in his sleep and turned onto his side. I got up and tip-toed over to him and nudged him, "Lucas, are you awake?"

"No." He mumbled, "Now go away or I'll feed you to the next Hellhound I see."

"I need to talk to you. It's really important."

This time he got up and sat on the edge of the bed. Rubbing his eyes he said, "Okay, I'm up. Now what do you want?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah of course. Is it about Avery?" Now that caught me off guard.

"What? No!" I said startled.

"Okay. Go on then."

I decided to let it go and told him my story. He listened intently only stifling a yawn once, and nodding his head at some parts and when I finally finished he said, "So you think Dad gave you a coin and it made you stronger?"

"Yes." I said thinking he was going to laugh at me or something.

"Well it wouldn't surprise me. It always did seem to me that he liked you a lot."

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure why he thought that.

"Well think about it: You had a much easier life than most demigods. You only encountered one monster in your life, and it died because a snake bit it and saved you. You didn't get chased or almost die on your way to Camp HalfBlood, your mom said I think you're old enough and sent you. Your mom was the nicest person on Earth. Most of the kids here lives are the exact opposite of that. Oh, and the first day you got here that dagger with your name a caduceus was found in front of the Hermes cabin. Guess who that was from?"

I thought that over for a moment and saw Lucas's logic in it. "I guess you're right. I just never thought about it like that."

"Can I see the coin?" Lucas asked. I pulled out my necklace and showed it to him. He studied it for a moment before saying, "I've seen this before, I think in a book in the Athena Cabin." I forgot to mention, Lucas is the only kid in our cabin who likes reading and studying things.

"So you think Hermes has given this to one of his kids before us?"

"I'm not sure but it's possible. I'll tell you what, I'll head over to the Athena Cabin and ask them about it. Do some research and then I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. Deal?"

I decided that would be a good idea and agreed, "Deal. Just don't let them know anything about our secret."

"I promise. Now go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I mumbled before falling asleep.

That morning Dustin woke me up early so I could get a shower and get dressed before any of the Ares kids could wake up. "Hurry up though. I want to get an early breakfast and then head of to the arena. I want to see you in action some more."

I nodded and walked off to the showers.

On my way there I saw Brad and Avery coming out of the Apollo cabin and I waved to them. Avery smiled and waved back and Brad was coming to the boys showers too.

We started walking together and talking when a group of Aphrodite girls walked out and saw. They started giggling and smiling when they saw us and they all waved. Drew and Riley on a morning walk strolled by and said hey, and so did a few other campers. We got to the showers and took showers and got dressed.

When we walked out I saw Ryan and his buddies walk out of the Ares Cabin all bruised and beat up. They immediately saw us and started walking towards me and Brad, "Awe man. Let's get out of here." I nodded and started walking away close to Brad.

They kept following us and were starting to catch up when Dustin and Drew walked up to us and glared the Ares kids down. They knew they couldn't take all of us so they went up to the amphitheater for some breakfast.

"Thanks guys. If you hadn't showed up they would've beat us up no doubt!" Brad said looking relieved, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"No problem," Drew said casually, "Brad let's get up there and get some breakfast. The rest of our cabin is already up there."

"Okay," Brad said, "See you guys later." He yelled over his shoulder.

I said goodbye and turned to Dustin. "Thanks. Hopefully we don't run into them again."

"Hopefully." He said sounding distracted, "Now let's get up there and get some breakfast."

An hour later, Dustin and I were down in the arena. Tons of other Camper's, Satyr's, Tree Nymph's, and even Chiron had showed up to watch me fight some of the Camp's best sword fighters. To my surprise even Mr. D came to watch, and he normally never participates in stuff like this unless he had to. I was planned to fight a Hephaestus girl named Leah, one of the two Zeus campers' named Tyler, and the youngest of the three a twelve year old half brother of mine named Landon Keyes.

Landon, who was a good friend and easy to get along with was huge for his age. I had a feeling he would beat me because he has the build, confidence, and leadership abilities of a high school football player. Even though we were good friends, I didn't think he would go easy on me.

Chiron, who was in charge, told me and Leah to get ready. Dustin help me fit on my armor, and then handed me my sword and dagger. Chiron rang the gong and Leah and I starting sparring.

I'm not going to go into detail of any of the fights because they all took a long time. Let's just after 6 or 7 minutes I had Leah on the ground, with my sword an inch away from her neck. The crowd started cheering and I even saw Mr. D nod his head in approval. I sheathed my sword and helped Leah up and she smiled at me, "Good fight Johny!"

I smiled back and said, "Thanks, you too."

After 20 minutes of rest the gong rang again and after a few minutes I had Tyler stuck to the ground with my sword going through a loose part in his armor and into the ground. We told each other good job and I went back to take a rest.

Again the gong rang and Landon and I started circling each other. I was a few inches taller than him but he was a hell of a lot stronger than me, and I could see blonde hair coming out of back of his helmet. He said good luck and I said thanks, and then he attacked. He had a long sword named dust because one day he saved an eleven year old Half-Blood from a horde of monsters and his sword was covered in monster dust after the fight.

After awhile of swinging at each other he lost his sword when I kicked him in the shoulder. He then had no weapon so dove at me and tackled me causing me to lose the grip on my weapons and they went skidding across the arena. We rolled over and over each other wrestling. I guess the Hermes coin did give me extra strength because I was able to push him off of me and stand up.

I heard people shouting for who they wanted to win. The crowd was about split, some people shouting "Smoky!" (Landon's nickname) and some shouting "Johny!" I guess the Hermes kids couldn't decide who to cheer for because we were both their siblings so they all started shouting "Go Hermes!" which kind of confused me.

I decided to dive for my dagger because it was closer to me and Landon charged me. I grabbed my dagger right as he jumped on my back, so I kicked him in the stomach and he fell onto his back. I jumped on top of him holding my dagger against his throat.

I won. The entire crowd started cheering and shouting. I looked down at Landon's face expecting to see anger in his green and blue eyes but instead saw him laughing.

I got off him and helped him up just to get mobbed by the entire Hermes cabin. They were congratulating us both and saying stuff like, "Dude, that was totally sick!" and "That fight was frickin awesome!" I smiled and suddenly felt exhausted.

I saw Avery waiting over by the arena gates smiling at me. I escaped the crowd surrounding me and ran over to her. She gave me a hug and said, "Nice job Johny."

I smiled at her and hugged her again.

After everyone calmed down and headed back to their daily activities I was walking back to the Hermes Cabin when someone ran into me and we both fell over. I looked over and saw Lucas scrambling to his feet.

We both got up and he started saying something, "Johny listen. I found out where I saw that coin of yours before."

I suddenly became very alert to what he was saying, "And where was it?"

"I was right it was in a book in the Athena Cabin. And Hermes did give it to one of his kids about a thousand years ago."

"Okay. Tell me everything."

"I'm not going to go into the actual myth, but Hermes gave it to his kid Cantos because Hermes needed his help." Lucas looked very distracted right now.

"Why did he need his help?" I asked very impatiently.

"Hermes went missing and Cantos had to go save him. No one knows what happened but obviously Cantos went and freed him."

"So that means…" I said not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Our dad is missing and you have to find him." Lucas finished it for me.


	3. Bad Guys needed!

**So guys this isn't a chapter sorry but I need your help.**

**I need some ideas for a bad guy. I can't really think of anything so I need your help.**

**If I pick yours they will play a big part in the story. If I don't pick yours they may still be in it as someone (or thing) the characters encounter on their quest.**

**Thanks!**

**Here's the form:**

Name:

Species (monster make it unique, Half-Blood, mortal, ghost, or a minor God maybe):

Appearance:

Personality (Be descriptive pleas):

Weapons:

Why they are evil:

Background:

Were they born evil or turned evil:

If so who did they betray?:

Powers:

Allies:

Enemies:

**That's it and remember if you're not picked you still may be in the story!**

**Thanks! :D**

**-Sean**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After hearing what Lucas told me the rest of the day went by in kind of a blur. I noticed Ares glaring at me everywhere I went, Dustin Drew and Brad staying near me all day, and everybody else just watching me walk around the camp all day.

At the end of the day I went to bed holding the Coin. I was wondering what would happen; if Hermes would send me another sign, I would have to consult the oracle and go on a quest, or if Chiron even knew. I fell asleep early that night and then had one of those Demigod dreams. The ones that always end up meaning something important.

Well it started out like this. I was sitting on top of a cliff somewhere in the desert. The sun was setting and I could hear the roar of a highway somewhere behind me. There were three figures standing in front of me, one tall and huge, one short but muscular, and one skinny and short. I couldn't make out their faces because the sun was going down and the shadows were covering them.

One of them started to say "we're almost there", when a tall dark figure came out of the ground. The shadows started bending and twisting and becoming darker. The figure started becoming bigger and said in a deep rumbling voice "Your quest has come to an end Son of Hermes!"

The scene changed and I couldn't see anything except a glowing green light far away. I heard a deep echoing voice, "Help me Johny. Get me out of here."

At that point I woke up still holding the Hermes Coin. I sat up in my bunk and looked around the Hermes Cabin, and saw no one except a couple of my half-sisters playing catch with a tennis ball. I looked at my nightstand clock and saw it was already noon. Everyone must be out at the daily meeting.

I got up and hurried to get dressed and take a shower, and then I headed out to find some of my friends. Most of them were spread out around the camp going about their day but I found Landon, Brad, Drew, Dustin, Riley, Chiron, and a few other campers grouped around the arena. I walked up to them to find a heated argument going on.

When I said, "What's going on?" They all jumped a little and turned around startled.

Chiron and Dustin whispered some things to each other and then Chiron turned to me. "I guess you have a right to know. Your father's gone missing." I'm sure they all expected me to look really surprised and confused, but I already knew that.

I looked at them all and said, "Yeah I know. And I have to save him." Now it was my turn to expect them to look surprised.

Landon stepped up looked the most confused and said, "What do you mean _you _have to save him?"

I looked around at them all and Chiron had a look of understanding on his face. "He sent you the coin didn't he? That's how you got so good at fighting suddenly." Chiron questioned.

"Yeah, right before I fought the Ares kids I found it in the grass." Everyone around us looked even more confused and I realized Chiron, Lucas, and me were the only ones who knew what we were talking about.

"This isn't good. This isn't good at all."Chiron got a lost look in his eye. I guessed he trained the hero who Hermes gave the coin to last time, Cantos.

"Wait. Will one of you please explain what you're talking about?" Dustin seemed frustrated. This was one of the few times I had ever seen him concerned about something. Probably because our dad was missing.

Chiron told everyone about the myth of Cantos, but he said no one knows exactly what happened because Cantos died during the quest and Hermes never spoke of it. "Johny will have to consult the oracle about this."


End file.
